


Trapped

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Femdom, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Sesshoumaru walks right into a trap, he finds himself at his captors' mercy.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Trapped

I should have been able to recognize the trap and on some level, I suppose that I did. But there were two reasons my intellect failed to warn me – two reasons why I walked right into it like a lamb to the slaughter. One was that it hadn’t been long since father left mother and me for that mortal wench and I had not yet grasped that his fangs and claws that had protected me all my life were now gone. Mother on the other hand had never protected me from anything, as far as she was concerned it was survival of the fittest. I will tell you the secret that will keep your teeth sharp and your claws quick, Sesshoumaru, she said. It’s the knowledge that you’re truly on your own.

I had thought that I understood but to this day I really hadn’t. Even when walking alone, the invisible threat of my father had always hung above me and it had ensured my safety, while I stupidly believed that it was me who was feared rather than him.  
The second reason was closely tied to the first – it was that I categorized the world into prey and predator of which I believed myself to be the latter. I had hunted and killed often enough. I was merciless. I was strong. But while the world did indeed divide itself into prey and predator, I didn’t know that a moment of carelessness or weakness could turn you from one into the other in an instant. I had never considered that anyone would dare to hunt me, trap me, hurt me.

I had barely set a curious foot into the darkness of the cave, when the net of invisible threads pulled close around my limbs and cut into my flesh.  
I was bound to the ground of the cave, bound so tightly that I couldn’t even move my fingertips. I struggled furiously. Oh, if I had only been able to move my clawed fingers just a bit. I would have ripped the threads apart like spider webs. The worst thing about my situation was that I was unable to change into my true form. In the process the threads would have strangulated me. I decided to stop fighting the strings for now and save my strength for the person who had caught me. Oh, I would rip their worthless throat out for this indignity. I would break their fingers. I would etch their eyes out with acid.  
Unfortunately the only thing I could do in this moment was waiting.

I didn’t even know, what I was waiting for. A powerful Youkai, that much what was clear. But to what end? Did they plan to kill me? Would they let me go? Father might have left, but this was still his territory. Harming me would be unwise, I told myself. It wasn’t like I had never stumbled into strange demons before. When I had been a pup, a boar demon had chased me around for quite a bit before he recognized me as prince of the land and apologized accordingly.  
Unable to move, as I was, all my senses were wide awake. My ears caught the soft sighs of the wind that tingled across my skin. Far outside in the daylight there were birds singing and insects chirping. I could almost smell the sunlight and warmth. Freedom. So near, and yet so far out of reach. I was annoyed and my nerves were wearing thin. I kept thinking out new gruesome deaths for my captor. I resented them for trapping me but I resented them even more for ignoring me like this, wasting my time and boring me out of my mind.  
How long had it been? Six hours? Ten? 

I wondered if my parents were already looking for me. For the first time in decades I felt a flicker of fear, when I realized they probably weren’t. Father was with the human wench and probably wouldn’t even know I was gone. And mother generally left me to my own devices.  
I told myself that this was fine.  
I didn’t particularly want either of them to see me like this, helpless like a pup, when I was almost fully grown already. Gods, this was mortifying. 

Father wouldn’t have said anything of course. He would make a fuss and do stupid things like asking every five minutes if I was okay. And it would make everything worse. I almost preferred mothers cold disappointment.  
I expect you to do better, Sesshoumaru, she would state strictly and return to her book. Simple, quick, clear. I could deal with that.  
The stone was cold and hard under my body and my feet started tingling. I had been lying in this position for hours. I yearned to move. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate, like the monk I killed yesterday wanted me to. Inner peace, and so on. Time will fly. Your consciousness will become an abstract stream of think and feel and you lose yourself in it.  
It didn’t work. I was still here. Bored.  
But then I felt it. A soft tug on the threads around my ankles. And now my ears picked up the faintest trace of laughter. Women’s voices. Coming closer.  
“...hope it’s a good catch. I promised you a good time after all, my friend.”  
“Oh, Yuli, you spoil me,” giggled the other woman, “I’m soo excited! I hope he’s pretty!”  
“I really can’t make out his features over the threads...but his figure is nice. Slim and lithe, the way you like them.”  
I was furious. They talked about me like I was a piece of meat. But of course I told myself that they would let me go. They didn’t have a choice. My father was the ruler of this land. They would have to let me go. And then I could kill them.  
They were close now, but I still couldn’t see them. I was bound in such a way that I was facing the wall. My eyes could trace the myriad of lines in the grey stone, but I was unable to turn my head and see my captors. But I was able to discern their smells. One was a Youkai, and a powerful one at that. The one who controlled the strings, I assumed. The other was, surprisingly enough, human. She smelled like earth and wheat.  
“Yuli, will you look at that! Look at that hair! It’s like a river of silver!”, sighed a voice with appreciation.  
“Mmmh, you’re right, Amara, simply exquisite. I hope the face matches up.”  
“You will release me this instant, if you know what’s good for you, vermin,” I growled angrily. But neither of them answered.  
I heard them approaching me. Someone shoved a hand into my hair and brutally pulled my head up. The threads around me adjusted to tie me in exactly the position the woman wanted me in. She turned my head and my eyes met hers. Her face was sharp and angular. Her bloodred eyes widened, when she recognized me. The crimson mouth turned to a cruel smile. 

“My, my. I am a lucky woman to make a catch like this, aren’t I? Aren’t you Toga’s cur? Heard he’s left his territory a while ago.”

“Let me go, you ugly bitch! And maybe I won’t have your head for this!”, I snarled.

“Aw, he’s cute,” Yuliya's companion – Amara - said. I could see her now, too. Brown hair, dark eyes, soft skin and a round face. In every way Yuliya's opposite. Except for the hungry way she looked at me. The common denominator between the two of them.  
I wasn’t used to being looked at this way. To demons I was a prince. To humans I was a monster. Oh, they despised me. They hated and feared me. They didn’t… whatever this was. There was a cold chill in my bones and I felt my pulse quicken.  
Amara came to stand beside Yuliya, who was still holding me by my hair. Her hand traced my mouth and I tried to snap at her. My fangs were as sharp as needles. Unfortunately she pulled back in time. The high note of her giggle stabbed painfully into my ears.

“Yuli, your new pet is feral!”, she laughed, “We’ll have to teach him manners, won’t we?”

Human fingers, probing intrusively - stroking my ears, my cheek, my neck, tugging at my hair and clothes in a gleeful parody of tenderness, accompanied by Amara's mortifying comments.  
„His hair is so silky!“  
„His skin is so soft!“  
„His eyes are so shiny! Like liquid gold!“  
„Yuli, look, his kimono is gorgeous! I‘ve never even touched fabric this fine! I want it. I want it all.“  
My hisses and growls and death threats were ignored.  
Yuliya held me in place firmly, her magic strings were as strong as iron chains. She stood behind me and pulled my head back in my neck by my hair, so Amara could run her fingers across my jawline. I loathed her hands on me. She touched me like she owned me. That feeble human peasant woman! I could have ripped her apart in mere seconds if it weren’t for these bounds. Oh, how I longed to tear her flesh with my claws. I imagined her on her knees, begging me to spare her. Oh, she would pay for this. Maybe I would even find the time to pay her back in her own currency. Tenfold. I would tear my claws across her naked flesh, leaving rivers of red destruction.  
„You know, I saw you once,“ Amara whispered close to my ear. Her lips brushed the sensitive skin and I trembled. In my chest there glowed a bright sun of fury and fear.  
I hated her voice just as much as I hated her touch.  
„You were flying above my village like a god. You looked so beautiful and dignified. You were so far out of my reach. I wonder if you even saw me at all. Did you think I was an ant?“  
She lowered her face to me, bringing her mouth to my neck. Yuliya shoved my head to the other side to offer her friend easier access. I felt Amara‘s hot breath on my skin and I froze. I didn’t understand what was happening anymore. No, that wasn’t quite true, I did understand. I simply couldn’t believe that this was real. But I refused to give her the satisfaction of hearing me rage and weep. I pressed my lips tightly shut and I kept quiet, when she brought down her warm, disgusting mouth. I kept quiet, when she dug her dull-edged teeth into my neck, even though I shuddered with revulsion.  
This was wrong. This wasn‘t supposed to happen.  
„And now you’re here. Right were I wanted you. Helpless and vulnerable. How does it feel?“, she mumbled into my neck, before she bit me again. A human digging her teeth into a youkai. Prey preying on the predator.  
“Tell me, are you angry? Are you sad? Are you desperate? Be good and tell me.”  
She slid her hand into my kimono and pressed her palm above my heart. Felt its beat, frantic with shame and fear and red boiling rage. Amara sighed softly against my neck and pulled back to look me in the eyes.  
Her pupils looked slightly dilated, her lips parted softly and still she pressed her palm against my heart. I couldn’t meet her eyes. I hated her eyes.  
„Is there... something you want to... beg of me?“ Her voice sounded uneven and saturated with breathless delight.  
Beg. I had never begged for anything in my life. I never needed to. Who would dare stand against the mighty Sesshoumaru?  
This mighty Sesshoumaru bound by threads, a spider‘s catch. On his knees. This cruel peasants toy.  
I wanted the earth to swallow me whole.  
„You‘re awfully quiet,“ Yuliya said in my back. I felt the point of her sword between my shoulder blades. „The lady has asked you a question. Will you answer or do I have to hurt you?“  
Amara‘s hungry eyes waited for me to voice the plea my body was already screaming at her. Please just stop. Please just stop touching me this way.  
But this was precisely what she wanted. She wanted to hear me beg before she shattered me. Between Amara‘s and Yuliya‘s sadism I chose Yuliya‘s. I said nothing.  
I half expected her to gut me right there, but instead she sheathed her sword and hit me brutally in the face with the handle with supernatural force. Flowers of pain exploded before my eyes. My head was thrown in the back of my neck and I pressed my lips together in a thin line. I felt blood running down my temple.   
„Let’s see how long you keep that attitude of yours, young prince of the West,“ she said sweetly.  
I glared at her.  
„Oh look, Yuli, now his face is all bloody. I wanted him to stay pretty...“   
Amara put on a pout. Like a little girl whose favourite doll has gotten a dent in its dead porcelain face. She was easily the one of the two that sickened me more.  
„Oh, come on. Don’t be like that. I hardly scratched him.“  
Amara‘s fingers had been traveling up and down my body through all of this. She slipped her hand inside my kimono and started playing with my nipples, pinching, schratching and probing. It was humiliating. But I would rather have bitten of my own tongue than to utter a single word. Yuliya drew her sword again and I felt the sharp blade against the skin of my neck.  
„Behave,“ she whispered while Yuliya came close to my mouth again. I didn‘t dare to snap at her again - any sudden movement and Yuliya would slit my throat. That much was clear.  
And despite the humiliation of being used like this, despite the horrible powerlessness and my hurt pride, I had decided I could endure this. I would be free again. I‘d kill them. Sooner or later I‘d kill them.  
Amaras pressed her lips in a brutal and suffocating kiss on mine.

No one rescued me and I couldn’t save myself this day. When they were finally done with me, I was too disturbed to do anything, I couldn’t even move. I was lying on the floor and staring numbly at the rugged stone ceiling. At some point the greater part of my brain had simply shut down and I had become an uninvested observer of my own miserable fate.  
“You sure, there will be no retribution for this?”, Amara asked. “I know it’s a real waste, but wouldn’t it be safer to kill him?”  
I didn’t react. The pattern and fissures of the grey stone had imprinted itself on the backs of my eyelids. It looked like a map to land riddled with rivers.  
“Don’t be foolish. If we kill him, we’ll be in big trouble – if he’s dead, the old dog will probably come sniffing around. But if he returns alive and well…well, I doubt he will ever tell anyone.”  
I heard her coming closer again and I shut my eyes. I couldn’t look at her. Looking at her made me physically ill.  
“Will you?”  
The question didn’t even make sense to me. I coudn’t imagine that there would ever be a later or a time where I wouldn’t lie in this spot on the floor. I would stay right here, forever, in this sweet, detached emptiness that pulled me into its comforting embrace. I kept staring at the ceiling again and Yuliya shrugged and turned around.  
“Let’s go.”  
They left. I could still hear birds singing outside. I wanted to snap their necks and litter the floor with their tiny, pathetic, helpless corpses.

“You look dreadful, Sesshoumaru. What happened to you?”  
I walked past mother with my eyes cold and my head held high.  
“Nothing.”  
Yes, I was truly on my own and I told myself that this was fine. The only logical consequence to draw from _nothing_ was that I simply had to be quicker, stronger and more cruel than anybody else.


End file.
